


[Fan Story] Jill Valentine X Richard Ozpin

by TimedWatcher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dickgirls, F/M, Futanari, Male on Futanari, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Resident Evil 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: A defiant slave gets punished twice; once for defying their master and the other for being a slave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Fan Story] Jill Valentine X Richard Ozpin

**Author's Note:**

> For J.S.F. Northern Command

The butcher sheet covering the body swiped across, revealing what lied beneath. "Wh-who are you?" She seemed genuinely spooked; her blue eyes big. "Wh-what is this!?" She saw the scarab on her chest, which was still wired up to the computer for any last minute changes, the highlighter now hovered on the personality. She struggled to reach for it, her watermelons heaving as she moved, but her wrists were strapped down tightly near her shoulders. She was in his favorite position: 

Helpless

Besides the low hum of the light fixtures above, the only sound now was her squishing and squeaking inside that rubber like material. She was a classic American blonde with long hair and was even paler than him, with a strikingly large nasal bridge. They wouldn't have done that intentionally - she was a clone of somebody - but that didn't matter, she was like the others he found this way; her large chest nearly exposed all the way to make room for the red device planted there, but what really caught his eye was how the skin tight outfits were usually so uniform with women around the crotch area, but instead, this time, he saw an imprint - an outline of her cock, bulging like a snake searching for freedom, trapped within the black and purple catsuit with spiderwebbing that gave the outfit a tactile sensation. Oil like spheres pointed out firmly like two vacuum sealed eggs, jutting up from underneath her constrained growth. 

His thumb and index finger rubbed the tab of the zipper between them, renewing her attempts at escaping, before he began pulling it down, revealing more and more of that alabaster white skin. He saw her skinny midsection with no belly button fill up with goosebumps, as he heard her breath catch in her throat. As he gave it a final yank, the rows of teeth of the gestation suit were now all bare, as her almost C shaped bent cock sprung to life, as if in need for air. Six inch and with a pinkish hued, flesh color base, it had barely any visible veins and there was not a single strand of hair anywhere to be seen. She must have gotten stiff the wrong way against the glass when she was being birthed. He couldn't help but imagine her naked and submerged, her youthful, flat chested form taking shape; her cock getting bigger, her breasts becoming shapely and large in mere hours, as luminescent, crystal blue water reflected out, with bubbles passing by her closed eyes and lips. 

His hand strayed along the length with tentative rubs. Strangely there was no disgust on his part, just curiosity. While smaller than his, the thick middle of her meat tube was awfully pronounced, and every part of her was smooth to the touch with no wrinkle in sight. 

All of this... to be disposed of...

...

No. No getting attached. She was trash and needed to be treated like it. 

He brushed a hand across her face, causing her to freeze up. "It's okay, I'm here to help you." That was a lie, but he hoped it comforted her all the same. A comforting lie was better than a horrifying truth - and the truth was worse than her freshly formed mind could comprehend. "I'm Richard Ozpin." After all his time getting a degree and qualifying for certifications, at the end of the day, he was a highly trained, highly educated, garbage picker, with the fancy title of 'sanitation manager'; and like anybody who had been doing a job for at least a couple years, he had a couple perks. That was, for him, playing with certain test subjects.

"I-I-I..." She took a sturdying breath. "I'm Jill... Jill Valentine." The name seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. There were no names on the profiles other than a serial number and just certain specifics about them tagged so you could filter them, like how she was a 36F. He looked over, rereading the diagnosis from the terminal, finger across his top lip like a moustache. She was a mutation, and to be disposed of immediately. Notes stated that women with penises weren't marketable. "Richard... get me out of this... please." She begged.

"Well Jill, there is indeed a way out, but..." He grabbed a hold of her plump ass through the faux rubber, her body being fat in all the right places. "It's going to cost you - or it's a trip to the incinerator."

"Incinerator...? You don't do that to people..." She looked down at her unwavering erection. "What am I?"

His voice was low, annoyed, feeling like she was trying to delay the inevitable. "A Tricell flesh doll marked for disposal."

She locked eyes with him, never looking away. He wondered what she was doing, but it was like she was playing chicken with him, or trying to gauge how serious he was, hoping that lecherous look he had would melt away. Her head then turned sharply. "I... I can't."

He grabbed hold of her chin, turning her back towards himself, her face now stern, looking down her nose at him. "You have no choice. What are you going to do? Break those restraints of yours?" She eyed them as he talked, not even wasting the effort to lurch. "You really have two choices: Either enjoy it, or welcome the flame." He smooshed her face together, popping up her lips, her perfect white teeth now exposed, as she grimaced through it like a fish. "As far as you're concerned, I'm god - and if god wants to fuck you in the ass, so my will be done." 

She spat in his face and he let go. "The answer is still no."

For Richard, he just smiled as he wiped down his face. To him, that was just foreplay. Sure, she could burn for her insolence - but he thought of a much worse hell for her than just fire. "That's a shame." In the emotional plane, he expanded her submission matrix while throwing in a hint of aggression, a formula of numbers he had concocted before on other dolls.

That near instantaneous change from defiant dread to a feline grin was almost creepy.

Almost.

There was a new aura. A new person behind those eyes. The only kind that could hear this question and answer without laughing. "How are you feeling for doggy, my dear?"

"Absolutely in need of it, Richard." A sultry style voice now leaving her lips, which she licked. A nice change of pace from being panicked. "I don't even care if you free me or not, I just want your dick." Now she was speaking his language; his own urgent need for satisfaction rushing him over to her binds. He undid them and then backed off, watching her as she examined her wrists. She wasn't totally free just yet, her tether to the computer almost like a leash for this bitch in heat. She jumped off, agile, despite her mis-proportioned bodyweight. She then pulled at the collar of her catsuit with both hands, treating it more as a bathing suit than a prison, peeling it off her skin like with a disregard for it, her body swaying as she did it, her shoulders and arms spread eagle - if there were buttons to pop, they would have flown all over by now. Jill showed off her starkly pink nipples that stood out from the rest of her body, the stiff nubs pointing towards him, the orbs hanging with sagging perfection.

She kicked off her high heels, the rest of the suit following with them, before she laid back against the table, her thin arms luring him in before she proceeded to flip over, presenting herself. Yet she did something that caught him off guard: She rocked her pudgy lower half. Every time she bounced her heavy buns, they would clap together and hide that hole of hers for split seconds of time. He could easily visualize the cough medicine pink puckering, but there was something alluring about trying to catch glimpses of it. She was quite the seductress. He wondered if the real Jill could have been goaded into doing something like this.

That's when she reached back. Her dainty and slim fingers disappeared into the flesh of her ass as she stretched open her crack; each meaty cheek pushing out and through her digits. There were no mysteries left, he had seen every inch of her backside, from that bubblegum colored seam that ran from the middle of her smooth and small scrote, down her taint and trailing up towards her pink hole, which was rapidly breathing in and out, as if begging for him to plug her rump. He leaned in and sniffed then scarfed on Jill's ass, as Jill let out a girlish exhale and little 'oh's' as he bathed her entrance; no ass could be more perfect than a newly born clone's. The only thing he could taste was a bit of tangy sweat from a long day of being inside the suit.

Now slick with his spit, he gave each of her thick and round cheeks a kiss before he stood up. He could barely contain himself as he raised one leg with his hands firmly planted, helping part her globes. He pressed his stiffness to her starfish, and Jill looked his way worryingly. Her lips mashed closed at the initial feeling, as he muttered a curse under his breath trying to penetrate the virgin clones backdoor. "It's... it's big. Please be gentle, you're gonna be my first." 

He brought down his fingers like a whip against her fat ass, which started turning a smarting shade of red as she yelped out each time. "What's that Jill?"

"N-nothing." His mushroom cap eventually pierced her tight defenses, but her virgin hole was so tight he felt like he was gonna break off inside her. Jill had been resting on her elbows, but collapsed forward onto her arms, her boobs pressing harshly into them. He ran his fingers and nails up her back before grabbing onto her hips and thrusting with little care for her, but her response surprised him. "Hnnngh~... it hurts so good, Richard." He could hear her voice straining, but clearly loving the feeling. He was expecting to hear a much more pained reaction, so he pushed even harder without remorse. "Mmmm~, oh my god, I love your cock." He wanted her to prove it, so he stopped moving entirely. He watched as she took the initiative, her ass jiggling forwards and back as she reversed back into him, her anus suctioning around him. "Yes! Yes! Give me that big cock of yours!" He restarted, the permeating sound of meat slapping together as his body connected with hers, the light above reflecting off the sweat sheen on her ass, as his cock looked like it split her in two whenever he was almost halfway out of her depths.

Yet there was another sound of something hitting hard, a dull thud against her stomach. He reached around, searching, his hand almost scared of what it may find. It wasn't long before it whapped into his palm, firm, the head sticky. Her girth was pulsating and warm in his grip; feeling larger than when he first saw it. He didn't know why, but he began stroking her. Maybe she had earned it, or maybe he was still curious. He leaned over, chin against her spine. Starting from the base, his fingers traveled up her shaft, as the way it curved made him want to explore more of it. It was nothing like his own at full mast, yet it felt strong. He could only imagine what it could do to a woman - not that she'd ever get the chance.

"You're gonna make me cum~!" Her excited and wavering voice moaned out from beneath him.

'OH SHIT!' Was all he could think. He scrambled for that medical jar meant for himself, rushing to collect it like a faucet about to run out of water, trying to angle her prick as best he could into it. Her ass clenched several times around his length, as he felt the vibrations of liquid landing from her fleshy spigot as he milked her cock with a final squeeze.

With Miss Valentine catching her breath, he lifted the now filled cup into his view over her naked back. He stared at the thick and creamy viscus now sliding down the glass walls. He swirled it around before giving it a whiff; the scent of the bubbling concoction was sweet and estrogen laden. It looked so appealing as if there were indeed sugar in it. Dare he drink this glass of girl cum? He had never even considered its existence, let alone the idea of tasting it... maybe one day - but he set the specimen aside, not wanting to contaminate it with his own. He didn't want to make a mess, but knew of a much better way.

Dislodging himself from her asshole, Jill cooed at the empty feeling, and he loved how it had left a particular gape to it now that hadn't been there before.

A signature that he left on all his test subjects.

"Come here and suck my cock - and don't make me tell you twice." There was no doubt on her part, just silence and subservience as she hurriedly went to her knees, her body bouncing all the way like the perfect beach bunny she was. Throwing back her hair over her shoulders, she didn't even give it a second glance before plunging it past her gums. As his tip touched her tongue, he had to ask her one thing. "You know this was just in your ass, right?" She nodded her head, stuffing the cock firmly into her cheek, her lips seemingly wrapping tighter, hungry for it. "How many have you sucked before you little whore?" Jill motioned with a big circle formed with her hand. Maybe in a past life...

Meanwhile, Jill was now in the throes of an awakening slutdom. Eyes shut, bobbing up and down, she began slapping her meaty appendage against her own thigh, possibly because he had just taught her how good touching it felt. "Here it comes you little bimbo!" He yanked her down suddenly, and her eyeballs strained as they rolled back past her lids before returning back to normal, as if powering through it. He gave some powerful last minute pumps before finally easing off, satisfied. Jill frothed out his cum over her teeth like it was mouth wash, proudly displaying it, smiling like a high school girl, before giving it one big swallowing 'GULP'.

What an impressive showing... honestly, he would have preferred a clone with a pussy, but this flesh doll known as Jill Valentine had passed all his tests. Maybe it was providence... maybe he had just put in the right numbers... whatever it was, this was the clone he had been searching for. The one he would give a happy home to. Not to mention there was something about an attractive woman with an erection that never went down that made him want her more than the others.

Still. High off his success, staring down at her sweaty form, smelling her musk from here, if he was really her god, he wanted to mark her as his own and make someone truly unique. A woman nobody could have a chance at attaining.

He made some last minute changes, then looked back down.

Her standard round pupils started to dilate and change - becoming heart shaped. Like specialized pools of water for someone rich.

He smirked with a fang, wondering if the real Jill was still in there somewhere.

==================

Slices of onions fell onto the cutting board, the careful and dainty wrist in control of a sharp kitchen implement.

"Mmmmmoi." Richard, her husband, had snuck up behind her and decided to say good evening with a kiss on the back of her neck. Normally, most things near her neck would cause her to flinch away, but she pushed back into the feeling of his touch, unafraid; his hands working their way around her body, feeling her up in a way that made her moan. The bulge in her jeans had tented already, and he was happy to fish her out, wrangling that member of hers and jerking her cock into the back of her white apron, creating a visible stain on the front as he continued, almost wanting to finish the deed - but it wasn't about Jill's pleasure right now, that would come later.

He had to step back as she turned, her stomach now ginormous; he couldn't believe her asspussy was equipped with the ability to get pregnant - or maybe he was playing god in a way he didn't understand fully yet. Either way, he was happy to see both it and her, offering her bumping stomach a caress, loving the way it looked as she poured out over the top of her jeans, the yellow sweater doing little to hide it or her growing mammaries filled with milk. He gave her face another peck before whispering his usual request, as he faced another long night at work.

Jill puffed out air as she descended slowly and carefully to one knee, then the other, using the handle of the stove as leverage, not used to her changing body weight just yet; that long apron of hers helping with giving her a softer landing onto the linoleum. She held onto him now, pawing at the front of his pants before retrieving his sausage from his fly. Her half lidded eyes sprung open wide, now licking her lips while taking hold of him, almost measuring it, applying a gentle caress to his sack before two handing his sword, as Jill applied a jerking motion with both hands before swallowing the head. As she vacuumed and slurped on Richard's dick, her heart shaped eyes never broke away from her task.

A hand of his fell onto the top of her head as he took control of that long blonde ponytail of hers, applying tightness to those strands on her scalp before pushing himself down onto her face like it were her pussy. "Oooooh, I love you Jill." He grunted out. Jill made the same declaration of love back to him, muffled by the cock deep down her throat, looking up now, gagging with tears in her heart filled eyes. She was hungry to swallow her hubby's cum, as she had to eat for two now.


End file.
